1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to removing heat from electronic device packages. More specifically, it relates to apparatus for use in securing a heat sink to an electronic device package for heat transfer.
2. Description of the Related Art
One type of electronic device package is the microprocessor. To remove heat from the microprocessor, a heat sink is placed in contact with the electronic device package for transferring heat through conduction from the semiconductor device contained in the electronic device package and rapidly dissipating such heat to the environment. Typically, heat sinks are made of metal and are finned to provide a larger surface for heat dissipation.
Various means have been used in the past to attach a heat sink in intimate thermal contact with an electronic device package. It is known to glue or otherwise adhesively attach a heat sink to an electronic device package such as a microprocessor. However, this is an expensive, inaccurate procedure.
Another prior art system in U.S. Pat. No. 4,745,456 describes the use of a heat sink clip assembly, including a frame having a pair of latching members on its perimeter to engage the clip. A disadvantage of this system is the fact that the frame must be soldered in place underneath the socket, making replacement of the socket itself or the frame rather difficult.
Another prior art system is one where the heat sink itself is provided with clips to clip to the semiconductor package. While this is a good idea, in practice, it is quite difficult to affix the heat sink to the electronic device package.
The present invention overcomes the shortcomings of the prior art by providing a system that makes attaching a heat sink to an electronic device package a simple task and an inexpensive one.